


Blanket Burrito

by bananannabeth



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananannabeth/pseuds/bananannabeth
Summary: Percy hogs the blankets





	Blanket Burrito

 

“Percy. Psst, Percy.” Annabeth curled her hand over her boyfriend’s shoulder and shook him gently. When he didn’t respond, she shook him not so gently. “Percy.”

 

He mumbled something unintelligible, turning his head away from her and smearing his cheek through the small puddle of drool on his pillow.

 

Annabeth sighed exasperatedly and punched him in the arm. “Percy!”

 

“Whaimawake!” He sat bolt upright, Riptide in his hand, blearily looking around the room for the threat. 

 

She allowed herself a second to be impressed with his reflexes before saying, “You’ve taken all the blankets.”

 

He slowly turned his attention to her, blinking a few times. His mouth was open and he looked like he was about to drop back onto the pillow without another word, but eventually he frowned and asked, “What?”

 

“The blankets,” she said, gesturing to the blankets pooled in his lap. She grabbed the closest edge and flipped it up, demonstrating how thoroughly he’d managed to roll himself up in them, leaving none for her. “You’ve taken all of them.”

 

“Just take them back, then,” he grumbled, looking thoroughly put out.

 

She wouldn’t blame him, if this wasn’t his fault in the first place.

 

“I  _tried,_ but you’ve made herself a blanket burrito. There was no way I could unroll you from that.” 

 

He stared dumbly down at the blankets, seemingly uncomprehending. Just when Annabeth was about to lose all patience and push him off the bed, Percy mumbled, “Sorry.”

 

“It’s fine,” she said, pushing her hair off her face with the back of her hand. “Just - roll over, would you, so I can get some blanket and we can both go back to sleep.”

 

He clumsily rolled onto his side, lifting his hips so that she could tug the blankets out from under. She hadn’t bothered to turn any lights on, so they were doing this in the dark, and it was an entirely uncoordinated affair. 

 

“You’re still sitting on it!” she growled, pulling violently at a corner.

 

“I’m not! You’re just pulling the wrong bit!”

 

“No, would you just - oh, get off it -”

 

With a great, inconvenienced sigh, Percy rolled over in the other direction - and landed flat on top of Annabeth.

 

“There,” he said, voice muffled by her collarbone. “I’m off the blankets. Happy?”

 

“You’re squashing me,” she complained, pushing at his shoulders and then his sides.

 

He didn’t budge. “Who needs a blanket when you’ve got a Percy?” His voice was starting to slur, the ends of his words blurring into the start of the next, and Annabeth curled her toes and tried to push him off of her before he became a completely dead weight.

 

“No, Percy, don’t fall asleep on me!”

 

He lifted his head slightly and pressed a sloppy kiss to her cheek. She stuck her tongue out and wiped the drool away, swiping her hand across his shoulder to get rid of it entirely.

 

“Here, Annabeth,” he said drowsily. He moved against her side for a few moments before the comforting weight of the blankets were draped over the top of her. “I gotcha blankets for you.”

 

“ _Thank you_ ,” she said happily, snuggling down under the covers and into his side. “I don’t understand how you sleep all curled up like - oh.”

 

She fell silent as Percy draped an arm over her chest, pulling her in close to his side. He nuzzled his face into her shoulder, planting a soft, open mouthed kiss on the exposed skin before taking a deep breath in and a shallow breath out.

 

A warm comfortable feeling spread from Annabeth’s stomach all the way through her body. She felt him breathing against her neck and smiled into the dark. Because even if he was definitely going to drool all over her, he’d been right - she didn’t really need a blanket when she had Percy.

 

 


End file.
